International Screw Up
by Ocean3209
Summary: After an incident involving alcohol and cheese fountains, Ocean and Clemson accidentally get Hans and Savio shipped around the world! Follow the adventures of the criminally insane spaz, Ocean, and the perverted ego maniac, Clemson, as they try to reunite with their lovers. Rated for Language, Violence, Insanity, and Fourth Wall Breaking. R&R Enjoy! Before I murder Clemson...


International Screw Up

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

***left wing and beak are wrapped in bandages* *waves right wing* **

**Clemson: Hey viewers! Welcome to Ocean's new story! She broke her wing and beak, so I'll be talking! I'm also the co-host! **

***glares at Clemson* *opens beak***

**Clemson: What's that Ocean? Need to say something? **

***shakes right wing curled into a fist at Clemson* **

**Clemson: That's what I thought. Anyways, Enjoy+R&R! **

**IT'S R&R+ENJOY! *holds beak* *screams silently in pain* **

* * *

**Chapter One**. The Puffin and The Lemur

"_**YOU TWO DID WHAT?!**_" Lulu shouted at a female puffin and a male lemur.

The two flinched, Lulu had never shouted at them before. She was scary when she was angry, and now, she was _pissed_.

The female puffin had fresh tears in her stormy cloud gray eyes, she wasn't use to seeing Lulu angry. Her eyes look like storm clouds in the winter, and the tears represented raindrops in the early morning.

The puffin brought a sleek, and smooth wing to her eyes, and used the sharp yet gentle tip to wipe away the fallen tears.

"B-but, w-we-" the puffin choked on her words.

"**YOU _WHAT?!_**" Lulu snapped.

The lemur had seen enough, his neon blue-green eyes were filled with fury. His crimson red fur looked like the burning fire in his eyes. Honestly, the puffin was like a little sister to him.

"It's my fault!" the red lemur snapped, and stepped in front of the puffin.

"**RHONDA SAW _BOTH_ OF YOU NEAR THE CHEESE FOUNTAIN WITH A LAPTOP!**" Lulu erupted with rage.

"**WE WERE _DRUNK!_**" the lemur snapped.

"**I DON'T _CARE_****_! _YOU TWO ARE BOTH RESPONSIBLE FOR SHIPPING HANS AND SAVIO AROUND THE WORLD!**" Lulu snapped, and sighed, "Now you two are responsible for getting them back."

"But we-" the two both exclaimed at once.

Lulu silenced them by putting a hand up.

"Ocean, Clemson, I'm giving you 2 months to get these two back," Lulu said, "Or you will be joining them."

"I wouldn't mind joining them..." Clemson muttered.

"_**GET OUT OF MY**** HABITAT!**_" Lulu snapped, and the two ran out as fast as their feet could carry them.

[**][][][][][**]

"This is it, Clemson! This is our biggest screw up yet!" Ocean shouted, grabbing Clemson's shoulders and shaking them.

"Calm down, Ocean!" Clemson shouted, "We'll find a way! We always do!"

"This time's different, Clemson! We have to do this by ourselves! Hans is not here to help, and Lulu won't help!" Ocean shouted, "It's just us!"

"Holy shiz-nits, you're right! Okay, uh, we have to figure out where we sent them first!"

"Okay! Then we'll pack up for the adventure!"

"Yep! Now, go!"

The two ran to the gift shop to see where their lovers might be.

[**][][][][][**]

"Savio," Hans said.

"Hansss," Savio acknowledged.

"Why do I have a feeling that Ocean and Clemson are behind this?"

"Becaussse they are."

The two animals had escaped their crates and were discussing about the problem.

"Oh. So, do we solve this ourselves, or let them solve it?" Hans asked.

"Make yourssself comfortable, morsssel," Savio hissed, going back into his crate.

Hans nodded, and got back into his crate.

"Might as well. This is going to take a long,_ long_ time."

[**][][][][][**]

"Aha!" Clemson exclaimed, holding a laptop.

"You found them?" Ocean asked.

"No, I got a new high score!"

Ocean facewinged, and said, "This is our biggest screw up yet, Clemson. And you're not helping!"

"Found them!" Clemson exclaimed.

"You did?!"

"No, I'm playing Call of Duty."

"Clemson, can you do everyone a favor?"

"What?"

"Die."

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Clemson: That's the end of chapter one! Short, right? **

***nods* **

**Clemson: Anyways, COMMENT!**

**IT'S REVIEW! *screams in pain* *holds beak***

**Clemson: *smirks* I know. **

***gets board* **

**Clemson: *lights board on fire* **

***opens beak* *takes a deep breath* Review. *holds beak in pain* Help me! **


End file.
